Someone Like You
by babylopez2008
Summary: Bella and Edward were high school sweethearts till college when he started to want different things. What happens when Bella wants to see him one last time? Rated M for language


**Title: "Someone Like You"**

**Rating: M for language**

**Summary:: Bella and Edward were high school sweethearts till college when he started to want different things. What happens when Bella wants to see him one last time?**

**Warnings: No warnings :)**

**Banner Link: ****i56(dot)tinypic**(dot)**com/2edyrgp**(dot)**jpg**

**Banner Designer: The lovely ViiolentDelight**

**A/N: This story is based on Adele's song "_Someone Like You_". I hope you like it and let me know what you think at the end.**

* * *

><p>I sighed as my professor droned on and on. Usually I was super focused on what he was saying, but today I couldn't focus on anything. You would think that after five years I would've moved on and forgotten the importance of this date.<p>

It's been five years since I lost the man of my dreams. Five years since I was the happiest I've ever been in my life. Five years since he left me for better things.

I never understood what happened between us. We had been dating since our junior year of high school, then suddenly in college he changed. He started wanting things that were different from what we had planned together. The changes he wanted to make scared the shit out of me. I thought that he would eventually grow out of it, but I was wrong.

In a matter of a couple months, I lost the only man I've ever loved and would love.

When he told me that he couldn't stay in a relationship where he felt trapped, I felt hurt and angry. I wanted to beg him to stay and tell him that I would change and we could talk about the things he wanted, but I held back. There was something in his eyes that told me it was a lost cause. I had never seen that look before. It was as if he wasn't there with _me. _Like he was somewhere else, _with_ someone else.

I didn't want to know that answer, so I just reluctantly nodded and walked away with a broken heart, tears sliding down my face as I tried to hide how I really felt. What hurt the most was that he didn't even stop me to say one of those stupid clichés; 'we'll always be friends', 'I'll always love you', or whatever else was left. It was like he wanted to cut all ties with me. The months following the break-up, or doomsday as I liked to call it, I was mopey around the house that I shared with my brother, Emmett.

He was angrier than a mother bear protecting her cub when he saw me come through the front door with red eyes and cheeks. I didn't want to tell him what happened, but when he said _his _name, my shield broke again, causing him to hold me as I cried. Once I was done crying, I told him what happened. If I had thought he was angry before, it was nothing compared to after I told him the truth.

I had begged Emmett not to go find _him _and knock him out. I told him about what I saw in Edward's eyes as he told me he didn't want us to be together. His eyes softened and he finally looked like my brother who always comforted me when I was hurt or sad. That was the last day I cried over Edward Cullen.

Though it certainly wasn't the last I thought of him.

The movement of my classmates grabbing their belongings made me snap out of my haze and quickly jot down the homework assignment before running out of the door. It was the final class of the week and I was ready to relax at home for the four day weekend. Gotta love school holidays.

It seemed to take forever to get home, though it wasn't far from the school. Once I unlocked the door, I climbed the stairs and went straight to my bedroom where I dropped my bags to the floor and flopped onto the bed. I grabbed one of my pillows and held it to my face, screaming as loud as I could. This was always a method I used to release my frustrations and regrets.

I hugely regretted not trying to fight for Edward. Now I'll never know what could have happened if I had at least attempted and not given up like I had. Would he have changed his mind? If he did, would we be together today? I let out a huge sigh at that thought. These thoughts mean nothing now as he is _happily_ married, has been for nearly five years.

I'll never forget when my parents received the invitation to their wedding. They had tried to hide it from me, but the elegant writing displaying the return address told me the truth. I faked a smile and told them I was fine and that it would happen eventually. That didn't stop my heart from breaking when I finally read the invitation.

_We have experienced love..._

_in our parents, families and_

_friends._

_And now a new love in each other_

_together with our parents we,_

_Angela Webber_

_and_

_Edward Cullen_

_invite you to share with us_

_a celebration of love._

_The ceremony will be held_

_at 2 o'clock in the afternoon_

_on Thursday, April twenty-fourth_

_Two thousand and six_

_Chapel on Echo bay_

_400 6th Avenue_

_Fox Island, WA_

The next line was smeared as my tears fell. It was really happening. He really was moving on with his life with this _Angela_. I just hoped that she treated him with all the love he deserved and never took him for granted.

When I moved to wipe the tears away, my father ripped the card from my hands and threw it away.

"Who the _hell_ does he think he is, sending that here?" he angrily exclaimed. He then started sputtering out that he knew that he was a heart breaker and how he should've made me stay away from him when he had the chance. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Dad, stop," I said forcefully, cutting him off mid-sentence. He looked at me in shock; like I had never stood up to him. Technically that was true, but I was at my breaking point. "First of all, _Esme _might've sent them as you are all close friends and would like you to be there."

I saw him start to protest, but at the shake of my mother's head he snapped his mouth closed. That made me smirk a little.

"Honey, Bella is right. Edward loved Bella-" thanks, Mom. Why don't you break my heart further while you're at it? - "and he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. We'll just tell them that we're visiting my side of the family during that time so-"

I cut her off before she could say anymore. "Mom, you and Dad have to go. I won't be mad or hurt."

She looked into my eyes, trying to make sure I was being truthful. I actually was. "You sure, darling? Just say the word."

I sighed in exasperation. "_Yes_, I'm sure."

We didn't talk about the wedding after that and I didn't ask for details. All I knew was that the wedding did happen and that they moved into a house that their parents bought them in Seattle. Why thank you, Colombian Newspaper for that headline while I was drinking coffee during my happy time of the day.

What my parents didn't know was that I had kept the invitation. I didn't know what inspired me to keep it; maybe I was turning into a masochist.

As I held it in my hands, wear and tear over the five years had made the crinkles more apparent. I would always look at it when I was depressed or feeling sorry for myself. That tends to happen when I drink Jack Daniels.

Ugh, just thinking about how down I got about this man made me sick. I didn't want to always be thinking of him. I wanted to move on and be better for myself. It was long overdue. I quickly stood up from my bed and marched to the trash can near my desk. In my hands was the invitation. This was the source of all my turmoil and pain for the past few years.

I sighed and slowly started to tear it into tiny pieces. Once I had no more to tear, I threw the pieces into the trash can. I would have burned them like the girls from _'Friends'_ did, but with my luck I would start a fire. So instead, I grabbed the handles from the trash bag, tied it closed, and made my way downstairs toward the backdoor.

I stared at the huge dumpster that was shared with our neighbors, the Hendricksons. They hosted many parties over the years, some of which we were invited to, and after talking to them about the trash we found in our yard, we all decided to pitch in and get the dumpster. Said dumpster was only a few feet away from where I stood.

I made my way slowly towards it and brought my arm up to throw the bag of my past in, listening to the low thud of the bag hitting the bottom. Once I heard that, it was like the weight of the world was off my shoulders. I felt ready to finally move forward with my life. Nothing could stop me now. Giddy with excitement, I started to do my happy dance; the dance that Emmett and I started when we were kids. We would throw our hands in the air and shake our butts and do a whole bunch of silly turns.

Of course the one time I actually do it alone, someone catches me in the act. I immediately stopped moving as someone cleared their throat behind me, making myself momentarily unbalanced. I took a deep breath and slowly turned around. Once I saw who it was, I sighed in relief. It was our neighborhood mailman, George. He was in his late seventies but still refused to retire. He was also a family friend and was used to seeing me or Emmett act like an idiot.

George chuckled at my blushing face. "Ah, Isabella," he said with a smile. "Having a good day?"

I nodded my head bashfully, grabbing the mail he was holding out toward me. "Yeah," I said. "I'm finally moving on from my past. It's taken me years to get to this point and I'm ashamed of this fact."

"Oh, don't worry about that, darling," he said in his southern accent that rarely came out except when he was passionate about something. I flipped through the envelopes while listening to what he had to say. "Sometimes things take a while to-"

I lost focus on what he was saying as I read the fancy lettering on the letter addressed to Emmett. It was the same penmanship from the invitation I just threw away. I tried to read more of the envelope, but it was a lost cause as my hands were shaking too much.

I closed my eyes and tried to regulate my breathing. I needed to keep my composure till I got into the house.

Clearing my throat, I glanced up at George. "I forgot I have to do something. Talk to you later, George." He finally stopped talking and looked at my face, probably noticing that I had gotten rather pale in the past couple of minutes.

"Are you okay? You don't look too well," he said with concern, trying to feel my forehead.

I forced a laugh out. "I'll be fine, okay?"

He nodded reluctantly before resuming his mail route. As soon as he turned the corner, I ran up the steps, slamming the door in the process. I immediately threw the letter on the table as if it had burned me. I started to pace the kitchen like a caged animal.

What was in the envelope? Why would it be sent to Emmett? And why did I give a rat's ass? Sadly, I knew the answer to the last question. I still loved the man that broke my heart. No matter how much I wanted to move on with my life, Edward would still be in the back of my mind.

I sighed and faced the table of doom. I start to reach out towards the table but my fingers kept recoiling.

"Man up, Bella," I scolded myself.

I'll never know what was inside if I didn't try to open it. With fierce determination, I quickly grabbed the envelope and slipped my finger through the flap. I automatically shut my eyes once it was opened, feeling my fingers pull the card stock out.

Before I could read the invitation, there was a folded piece of notebook paper. I put the forgotten invitation back on the table and opened the letter. It was from Edward.

_Dear Emmett,_

_It's been nearly five years since we last talked and I am sorry. I'm sorry for ending my relationship with your sister, but we wanted different things in the end. I couldn't be there to make her happy just like she couldn't make me happy._

Alright, that hurt and what a freaking liar. We wanted the same damn things and he was the one that changed. And I was happy with him till he started to become a different person.

_I just wanted to let you know that I am happy now. My wife, Angela, is the most amazing person I have ever met. She loves me for who I am and is there to make my dreams come true. We have two sons; Adam, 4, and Shawn, 2. I have a family, man! I wouldn't trade them for anything._

_What I don't have is a best friend. I hope that we can rekindle our friendship and I can introduce Angela to best friend I ever had. I will be at our one and only college coffee shop on Saturday to work on a manuscript all day. So if you want to talk, come by whenever. I hope you do and I hope you and your parents will come to my fifth anniversary party. It would mean the world to me and my family._

_-Edward._

Ouch. So I wasn't invited? Of course, I wouldn't go, but I still would've liked to have been invited and given a chance to say no. I was in the process of putting the letter back into the envelope when Emmett walked in through the back door.

"Hey, Bella!" my brother called out. I quickly hid the letter behind my back. He narrowed his eyes at my movement. "What are you up to, baby sis?"

"Oh, nothing. Just checking the mail. Well, look at the time. I have to meet some friends downtown. See ya!" I yelled out, running out the kitchen. I didn't make it far before Emmett caught me, wrestling the letter from my hands.

"You opened my mail?" Emmett accused as he opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

"No," I said guiltily. I could never lie to my brother; I really sucked at it.

"Bella," he said in astonishment. "Why would you even open something from this douche? Why do you want to torture yourself?"

"I'm a glutton for punishment?"

He shook his head at my smart-ass answer and ripped the papers into shreds.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" I screeched out.

"Why would I want to talk to him? He broke my favorite sister's heart and he waited five years to contact me? It's too late. If he wanted to make it up to me, he would've apologized a long time ago," he said strongly.

I ran up to him and hugged him as hard as I could. Sometimes he was the most awesome brother anyone could have and I knew I was lucky to call him my brother.

"Thank you, Emmett. You have your moments... hey! What do you mean 'broke my favorite sister's heart'? I'm your _only_ sister," I said.

He laughed, waggling his eyebrows mischievously. "That's what you think. Didn't you know that Dad had a love child before he met Mom?"

I gasped in shock and horror. Who wanted to know that their dad was a horn dog in his younger days?

"Really? Does Mom know? Should we call her?" I asked and ran to retrieve my cell phone. Before I could dial, I stopped at my brother's loud laughter. Why was he laughing? I turned to face him and waited for him to explain.

"You really are gullible, aren't you?"

"What?" I gasped out. "B-But you said... ugh, Emmett! You are so dead!" I screamed, running in his direction. He let out a squeal before running out the backdoor.

As I chased him down the street, I thought about what was going to happen the next day. I was going to meet Edward instead of Emmett. I was going to meet up and talk with the man that broke my heart. What the hell was I thinking?

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath before walking into the coffee shop. Just walking through the door, the coffee scents reminded me of the college life I used to have and loved. Now it just made me bitter about how my life took a drastic turn I never imagined could happen.<p>

It took me a while to spot him. When I did, I gasped in surprise. He had aged well since I last saw him. He lost the baby fat in his cheeks that his mom would tease him about. Growing into his face made his jaw more pronounced and defined. He truly was a man. What caused me to stop near the door was the sparkle in his eyes; the same sparkle that was present in the beginning of our relationship but slowly dimmed towards the end. It was back in full, brighter than ever.

How could that be? We were supposed to be soul-mates and be together forever. How could things change so fast? Why couldn't it be me that made his sparkle return? With these thoughts, I regretted opening the invitation. I didn't want my questions answered. I took one last glance at him before I turned around. As I turned, someone bumped into me with their scorching hot coffee, spilling it on me.

I gasped as I felt the hot liquid seep into my clothes.

"I am so sorry! I didn't see you," exclaimed the young college girl, begging for my forgiveness.

"It's okay," I rushed out. "It was an accident." I tried to make my way back to the door, but she wouldn't stop apologizing and was causing a scene.

"Of course it's not alright! It was a hot Mocha Latte and it has to be burning you. Should I take you to the hospital?" she rambled as I quickly snatched the napkins from her hands before she could feel me up. "Yes, I'll take you to the hosp-"

"No," I said firmly. "I'm okay and all I want for you to do is go back to your table and finish doing whatever you were doing before. Okay?"

She gulped and high-tailed it back to her seat. I sighed in relief, but before I could move forward again, I heard my name being called.

"Bella?" the voice asked in shock as my heart started to beat faster. I slowly turned to face the voice.

"E-Edward," I stuttered out, wishing that he didn't still affect me like that.

"What are you doing here? I'm supposed to meet Emmett," he asked.

I squared my shoulders and answered, "No, you're supposed to be meeting me here today. Emmett never got the invitation. I did."

His eyes widened in shock or disbelief while his mouth kept opening and closing like a fish's mouth.

"I decided to come in his place because I need to say some things that I regretted not saying a long time ago. Can you give me a chance to say them?" I asked.

He blinked before slowly nodding, walking back toward his table. Once we sat down, we were enveloped in a mist of awkwardness. He wouldn't look at me and kept fidgeting like he wanted to grab his things and run out of the door.

"For heaven's sake, Edward. I'm not going to jump you or anything. I just want to talk," I said, sighing in frustration. He jumped at my voice and muttered an apology.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked warily. What was up with the third degree? This wasn't the Edward that I remembered. The Edward that I knew would not act like this with me. Actually, this would make it easier for me to get out what I needed to say.

"I know that I turned up out of the blue, but when I received the mail and saw Emmett's letter, I knew that this was my last chance at getting what I have to say off my chest," I started. Here goes nothing, I thought as I take a deep breath.

"Since the last time I saw you, when we broke up, I never stopped loving you. Somehow you embedded yourself so deep inside, it drove me crazy. When you told me you wanted to break up, it crushed me. We had made so many plans and then out of nowhere you change things? Do you have any idea what that did to me?"

I paused, sniffling as I felt my emotions. I looked back up and saw that his eyes were misting too. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it with one look from me.

"I wanted to beg for you to change your mind; to give us one more chance. Do you want to know what stopped me? There was a look on your face. It was like your body was there but your mind was somewhere else, _with_ someone else. I don't even want to know if I was right. But you were somewhere else and wherever that was, you were happier there than with me. From there, all I wanted was for you to be happy. If it was without me in your life, so be it.

"I would do it just for you and I did. Did I like it? Hell no. I was miserable for a long time, thinking that I couldn't go on without you. Then one day, it hit me. I shouldn't be wasting my time on some guy that broke my heart many years ago. He moved on and why can't I?

"I just want you to know that I will find someone like you, but he will treat me hell of a lot better than you ever did. I wish you and your family luck in the future and I hope you really are happy."

With that, I grabbed my things and walked out the door, not looking back toward my past but looking straight into the future, where I should've been a long time ago. I don't know what is in my future, but I am finally ready to embrace it with open arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed my little journey into Adele's world. I had wrote this for a fandom cause around October? November? So I hope it's okay to post it now.**


End file.
